Killing an Innocent Soul
by monkiimax
Summary: Guillermo has Jake under his control. The priest has another from the 36 and he knows he has to kill the kid. But first he needs time. He needs time to think about his mission and the price he is willing to pay in order to complete it. Is it worth killing an innocent child? An innocent soul?


**_So this is my third story wuth this fandom. I have noticed how this fandom is pretty empty so I am going to start making some more fics with this show. I hope you like it. _**

**_Title: Killing an Innocent Sould_**

**_Summary:_**_** Guillermo has Jake under his control. The priest has another from the 36 and he knows he has to kill the kid. But first he needs time. He needs time to think about his mission and the price he is willing to pay in order to complete it. Is it worth killing an innocent child? An innocent soul?**_

**_Rating: M _**

**_Warnings: Child abuse/Kidnapping_**

**_Chapters: 1/2_**

* * *

It was quarter past twelve when the hispanic man knocked at Mrs. Godman class. Jake raised his eyes from his notebook and saw how a man entered to the room and whispered something in the teacher´s ear as he pointed at him. Solei was still talking without even noticing Jake´s tense muscles and half closed eyes. The teacher looked at Jake and then back to the man. He had a warm smile on his face but Jake knew why he was there. He meant danger and pain; he knew that man was evil.

"Jake Bishop?" said the teacher out loud.

The kid stood static on his place. He could see the gun hidden inside his leather jacket and Jake feared that the man could use it against his friends and his teacher. He didn´t want anyone to get hurt. It was his job after all. Stop the pain in the world, or at least try.

When the teacher called him for the second time Jake put his notebook inside his backpack and walked towards the teacher´s desk. The man smiled as he stood next to the teacher sending shivers down his back.

"Jake, Mr. Ortiz tells me that your father had an accident and he is going to take you to the hospital." said the teacher as she kneeled in front of Jake in order to be in the same eye level as him. Jake stared at her emotionless. "I need to know if you really know this man."

Jake peeked at the man and tried to think what to do.

"From where do you say you know Mr. Bishop?" asked the teacher after realizing the kid wasn´t going to answer her so easily.

"We work at the newspaper. Also Michael and I have known each other for years." The man took a step closer to Jake making the kid uncomfortable. "I have seen Jake only a few times but I am Michael´s emergency number. I came to pick up Jake just after getting the call from the hospital."

The teacher frowned and then looked towards Jake with worried eyes. "Jake; is that true?"

The man´s face was slowly transforming and losing that cheerful smile he had some seconds ago. Now he looked upset and Jake remembered the gun. Slowly, he placed himself next to the man, exchanged looks with him and then with the teacher, trying to tell her it was fine. The lady sighed and then stood up.

"It that case I think you should get going. Please, call me as soon as you have news about Mr. Bishop."

The man smiled at the woman and then he headed outside followed by Jake. When the door closed behind them Jake felt a gun pressing against his back.

"Now, these are the rules. They are simple and easy to follow." they kept walking. Guillermo, with his hand, squeezed Jake´s shoulder as the younger one had his eyes focused on the end of the corridor. "You are going to enter to my car, lay back on the backseat, put you hood on and hide your face against the seat. You are not going to be allowed to move until I say so." They stepped out of the building and headed towards the parking lot. Jake was not feeling the gun against his back anymore. "If you make something that might make me look suspicious I will make you pay and I am pretty sure you don´t want things to be worse for you."

The man opened the backdoor of a black and old car and then pushed the kid inside. "Do you understand?"

Jake stared at him with hard eyes. The man put the gun against his forehead but the kid didn´t even flinched and his eyes stood the same. Their brown color had changed to almost a black one and Guillermo was able to read in them _I dare you to shoot. _That was something that could piss him off. Being dare, being questioned about if he could or could not do something. That was the reason he was there in first reason. To prove he could restore the order of things in the world.

"If you don´t do as I say…" started Guillermo as he took Jake´s arm and squeezed it with violence. "…I will put a bomb under your beloved school and then blow all your little friends and teachers. Would you like that?"

Jake´s face lost all colors and in his eyes Guillermo saw finally a hint of fear. He smiled at the kid and let go his arm. Jake looked down and bit his bottom lip, unsure if he really had no other option. At the end he concluded he didn´t. He put the hood on and then lay back on the seat without giving Guillermo a second look. The priest put a hand on Jake´s head and messed his hair in an almost friendly way.

"Buen chico." whispered the man before closing the door and then going to the driver´s seat. Jake opened his eyes and peeked at the front window. He was able to see the blue sky of midday.

"I am warning you." said the priest with a mocking tone.

Jake hid his face and felt the car start moving. He knew he could peek again and at least have an idea of where he was going, but he couldn´t take that chance. He closed his eyes and in his mind he pictured Amelia with her mother; hugging each other with tears of joy and big smiles on their faces. Next to them, his dad was watching the scene with a smile on his face. After some seconds he remembers something and takes out his cell phone. Jake sees the difference because when someone hangs up his face changes. He looks pissed off but at the same time scared. Jake decides to put all those images behind; the images of the present around 40 miles away from where he is.

"We arrived!" announced the man making Jake shiver in fear.

* * *

Jake ran into the apartment and tried to get to the bathroom as fast as he could. The man was faster and with a quick movement he took Jake´s arm and then slammed him against the wall. Jake cried in pain and tried to break free from the man´s grip. Tears of pain and fear ran down the kid´s face without any control.

"Shut up and listen me!" screamed the priest as he shook Jake with violence making him hit his head against the bathroom door. "You are going to cooperate and be quiet." Jake looked away but the man didn´t let him. He took him by the chin and pulled his head up. "Or I swear there will be consequences."

Guillermo heard the kid whimper and something inside him broke. The kid under him couldn´t look him even if he was forcing him to. Guillermo finally let go the kid. He could feel the cold silver of his knife against his chest. Killing the boy would be easy; maybe way too easy. The kid was so tiny and thin Guillermo was sure he could carry the kid around and he would stand no chance against him.

Jake was looking at the floor but Guillermo was able to see the emptiness in his eyes. His mind was trailing off somewhere out of the room. His mind was wondering around and that was something that could drive the man crazy, not being able to have complete control over the situation. He took the boy by his hair and made him stand up and look at him again.

"I am going to kill you." he said emphasizing each word.

Jake stared at him with empty eyes. Guillermo slapped him and Jake´s eyes came back to life. They showed exactly was Guillermo was expecting, terrified.

* * *

_**I accept it. I love my favorite characters to suffer. But I still hope you liked it and please send your reviews :D**_


End file.
